The Hicky
by ZaraZabuza
Summary: Having an affair is not the best, especially when it is House. House/Wilson take place in season 2. Before divorcing Julie. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.

I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.

* * *

**The Hicky**

He had no idea how this had all started, no that was a lie he knew too well how this all happened. It was all the way back, when Bunnie had accused him of having an affair with his best friend Gregory House. Back then of course it had been wrong: they had a fight and it ended in a divorce.

Then it just sort of happened, he and House found themselves making out, trying to get away from the miserable feeling they bought had. It started slow some few kiss on the couch after a little too much beer, but they didn't stopped, they kept on.

Years later it just sort of stopped, House got his own diagnostic team consists of Dr. Robert Chase (an Australia), Dr. Allison Cameron (a woman with and rescue issue) and Dr. Eric Foreman (former criminal). And that was when Julie came along.

Julie was beautiful and fun, not long after the first date they were married. The only thing she had as a minus was she hated his beds friend. Years passed and the married started failing slowly he took long nighters at work, slept in the office or sometime borrowed House's couch. And that was when it all started up again just like the last time.

"Houwse, you smell niiice"

"You're Drunk Wilson" House was sitting with his second whisky in his right hand and his left was on Wilson head, witch occupied House's lap, carefully not hurting his bad leg.

"Na't Drounk" Wilson giggle nuzzling his nose in House's shirt. "Smeell niiisly"

"No you are drunk when you think I smell nice" Yet he wasn't moving, it was nice having Wilson there.

"Juuliies hatees mee" Wilson made a sad wimping sound "You donn't haa'e mee Houws?"

"No, I don't hate you, and that wife of yours is just stupid, I mean-"House was stopped by a soft par of lips and a taste of whisky. Hands in his hair forcing House too stay, lip-lock with his best friend, his very drunk friend.

"You're drunk, stop it" House pushed Wilson off him.

"Naaawt.. I want tooo" Wilson giggled again.

House knew he should just leave his drunken friend on the couch, yet he found himself pushing him into his bed, he took his night doses of Vicodin and lay next to the giggling drunk Oncologist. He felt arms around him dragging him into a hug. Soon bought was sound asleep.

And that was how it started next time they were bought sober and it ended with make out session in the bed.

Julie still knew nothing, no one knew, they were good at hiding it. At Work House was a jerk, well even at House's apartment he was a jerk, but a jerk who kissed like a god. And god Wilson was addicted to that kiss.

But then one night, into the now normal night activity, House bite hard on Wilson's neck, Wilson made a wimping slash moaning sound, House kissed the little place and it left a nice purple bruise. At that time the little thing was forgotten between all the pleasures he was receiving from his friend slash secret love-affair, the next morning things was different.

No matter how he tried his shirt was too short to hide the little bruise, so he had to borrow one of House's shirts with a long collar. Of course that leads to allot of questions that day, from bought nurses and patients, on why he wasn't wearing his normal outfit. But that didn't really matter because the little bruise was nicely hidden.

Only Cameron happens to find out that the shirt was House's and of course she had to ask about it.

"Why are you wearing Houses shirt, Dr Wilson?" She asked when she finely was alone with James.

"I had to sleep on his couch and my other shirt got dirty so had to borrow" It was a lie for starters he didn't sleep on the couch, but the bed: after some messing around first. And second the shirt was fine but could not hide the little mark House had made the night before. But yet the lie worked, she gave him an apology and left him alone.

Rest of the day went okay and he had forgotten the little thing, but Julie of course saw it the moment he took of the shirt.

"What is that? I knew it! You _are _having an affair! Who is she! A nurse" She was hysteric.

"No Julie-"He tried

"Who is she? Tell me!" She cut in frowning around some of his stuff smashing it against the walls.

"Wait that-"

"So what is it this time? You always tell me when you had a affair, but now you kept it secret why… oh no, it can't be" her eyes felt on the shirt, James had taken off, before showing of the bruise on his neck.

"Julie, what are you talking about?" He asked gladly the yelling and tossing around stuff had stopped.

"Get out!" She yelled again starting to pack some of his closes in a suitcase.

"Julie? What-"

"You are sleeping with him, aren't you? Get out!" She kept packing never looking at James.

"Julie!"

"You're not denying it then. How long?" se took a handful of his tie and went for the bathroom gathers up his stuff, toothbrush and his blow-dryer.

"No, I'm not… and it just, well" He lost his words, what was there to say. '_Long before I meet you'_ that was just wrong.

"Doesn't matter, I packed you stuff, go away, go to him, go to a hotel or go to the Hospital, I don't care I just want you gone."

"Julie, Please let me just"

"It was death anyways, I been seeing someone as swell" Julie handed him the suitcase.

"Who? Julie, someone I know?"

"You don't have to know about him, but no, not one you know I meet him at a bar one day you had to work late or were you are House's place?"

With that he took the suitcase and left. He left his third wife now soon third ex-wife, he stumbled up at House's place were he been going a lot lately.

House opened the door, looking first at the suitcase then at James.

"You told her?"

"She found out"

"Well taking my shirt at work was a get away"

"It wasn't that" But he stopped himself. '_You don't have too tell him about the finding out because of the bruise'_

"Then why?"

"She been having an affair"

"So? You did too"

"Yes, I guess. Can I stay for a while?"

"Sure, _me casa e su casa_"

He then entered the apartment of the only person he been able to have a long relationship with.

* * *

I loved the idea, but I can't take it into my already on going fanfic "_Am I married to you?" _Because that means they had to have a relationships before the story and they didn't. This was just a "in the moment" kind of story and I hope you readers out there will Read it and give a review. And maybe some of you are readers of my other fanfic.

-Well se you all later

Translate: _me casa e su casa_ - **My house is your house**

**The story is more too help me learn to write Slash, I know there is not much Slash in this short one, but I'm still learning so I one day can write good slash. :3**


End file.
